Jump
by BlUe-EyEd-NiNjA-of ThE UsA
Summary: Sakura lives an average life, one filled with pain instead of happiness, hate instead of love, and abuse instead of comfort. Being forced to move from a place of security, she is thrown into a world she wasn't supposed to know exsisted. Full Summary here
1. Prologue

**JUMP**

**A NARUTO Fan Fiction**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Naruto the Anime Series or the Manga or The Shippuden(sp?)**

**Genre: AU, Romance, Drama, Gangs/Crime.**

**Pairing: Undecided- Sakura x ?**

**Summary:**

Sakura lives an average life, one filled with pain instead of happiness, hate instead of love, and abuse instead of comfort. Being forced to move from a place of security, she is thoren into a world she wasn't supposed to know exsisted. "When I say JUMP, you say how high"

**Prologue**

SLAM!

Sakura gasped in shock and pain as her body was thrown against the locker door in one rapid blink of the eye.

"Ugh…" She groaned out, unable to halt the throbbing in her head that began soon after impact.

The shaggy headed boy lifted Sakura up by her shirt collar once more and slammed her head against the locker for emphasis. Tears stung in Sakura's eyes, but she refused to cry and be shown as weak in front of the gang bullies.

"What all did you hear little Sa-Ku-Ra?" The dark haired teen with the fake emotion filled eyes asked, mocking and annoyance in his voice.

'**Wow…That almost sounded…real'**Inner Sakura said with a mock shocked expression. 'Shut up you! Can't you see we're in major trouble? Think of a solution!' Sakura yelled at her Inner self.

"Stop spacing out, you nosy little brat and answer the question before I make you!" The shaggy dog boy sneered.

Sakura winced as she felt the grip on her collar tighten, pinching her neck. "Ouch!" She whimpered.

"Oh, I'll make you say ouch alright!" The dog boy said, raising his hand to strike Sakura.

Sakura closed her eyes, waiting for the stinging she was so accustomed too to fall upon her cheek. But it never came. The sound of a palm meeting skin was heard, but she never felt the impact. She gasped at the sound, but was afraid to open her eyes, just in case she had been hit and the pain was numbing. Realizing she had not been struck by the would-be bruise, Sakura mustered the courage to open her eyes and face the unknown.

"Uah!" she gasped out, eyeing her savior. The blonde headed, blue eyed fox boy she had met earlier was standing beside the dog boy, and his arm had stopped the blow aiming for her.

"Kiba, did I miss something?" He said, still holding onto the dog like boys arm.

'So, this guy's name is Kiba, eh? Note to self, stay away from him if we get out of this mess' Sakura said to herself.

Kiba turned to the blonde boy with a look of annoyance. "We have a snoop, Naruto. She was listening in on our conversation not ten minutes ago." Kiba said, gesturing to the boys who formed a circle around the three.

Naruto nodded in understanding then shook his head in a sigh. He lifted his head, letting go of Kiba's arm, and looked at the girl still pinned up against the lockers.

"Sakura-Chan, it is rude to listen into people's conversations. Didn't you know that?" Naruto said looking at Sakura with amusement.

'**Earlier this guy seemed like a total idiot, what is his deal? I mean one minute he is helping us pick our books up and is a really nice guy, kinda crazy, but nice. But now? He is mocking us and being all weird and serious… What do you think? Duel personalities do you think?'**Inner Sakura questioned

'I don't know! Shut it, and we'll talk later.'

Sakura, not knowing what to think exactly about the situation she found herself in, just nodded stupidly in agreement.

Naruto nodded again, signaling to Kiba to drop the pinkette. Sakura gasped, for the hundredth time it seemed, when she felt her self being dropped from a death grip and onto the floor. Relieved at feeling the stable ground beneath her feet, Sakura sighed.

Naruto took a few steps and towered over the petite girl with the pretty green eyes. Man, did he hate when the cute ones found out their secrets. His leader would always find some way to scare the poor girl into submission and keep the secret. Sometimes their leader would make the girl leave the school and sometimes he would simply erase their memories and put them in a coma. Naruto feared for the cute little girl below him. He didn't have feelings for the newbee or anything like that; he just worried for the innocents' safety, that's all. Besides, he already had the love of his life. The most beautiful, the most innocent girl he had ever met, in his eyes, was his.

Getting back to present issue, Naruto looked at the pinkette.

"Then, why were you listening to Kiba and his friends talking about matters that don't involve you?" Naruto asked Sakura, raising an eyebrow at her.

Sakura and her widely known temper didn't like the way he looked at her; as if he an adult scolding a child.

"If whatever they were talking about didn't involve someone like me, they shouldn't have been talking so darn loud. I heard HIS--" Sakura began, pointing an accusing finger at the boy named Kiba, "—voice halfway down the hallway. I mean he was practically shouting the conversation!" Sakura scowled at the group, regaining some of her courage.

Naruto, not known for his patience, looked at Sakura with a look of annoyance. "Why were you walking down the hallway?"

Sakura glared defiantly at Naruto.

"My LOCKER is just around this corner." She said pointing to the place Kiba had yanked her from. "I was getting my stuff to go HOME when he--" she paused once again gesturing to Kiba "—grabbed me and started knocking me around!" Sakura started to get excited, the adrenaline from before pumping in her veins. She remembered when the long, brunette, haired guy pulled her hair and knocked the air out of her. It had hurt.

Tears began to rise and sting Sakura's eyes, threatening to spill as her shot nerves got the better of her. The events of the day came crashing down on her all at once, causing her to hyperventilate and panic.

"I swear, I never meant to listen in, it just happened! It's not my fault…" She said in an airy tone, a tear falling from her emerald eyes. "…it just happened.."

Naruto saw Sakura losing it slowly, if they pushed her just a little more, she would break. He recalled earlier that morning, when she had dropped her books and he had helped her. One look and her eyes and he saw the pain and hurt lingering from her past and the present. He saw her beginning to breakdown. She had only been in his school for two weeks, but he and his friends would watch the new student from the side lines. They saw her walk in to the school the first day, and they noticed her strong determination to not show her weakness and the distrust of people.

Right now he saw a broken little girl, in need of love and some serious help. But he couldn't do anything for her. She had broken a big rule of the school, and he didn't want to face the consequences if they didn't fix the situation.

"Sakura, what did you hear. Tell me, and I won't hurt you. Don't lie to me, okay? I think you're a pretty sweet kid, and I don't want to have to do anything to cause you harm, but if you don't tell us so we can fix the problem, we'll be forced to do some nasty things, kay?" Naruto said, trying to get the girl to talk in detail.

Sakura began to panic. She had heard A LOT. She had been through this already once in her life and she didn't want to go through a second time. But, right now she didn't have choice.

She had to get through this.


	2. Three Weeks Earlier

Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto the Series, Naruto the Anime, Naruto the Manga, or Naruto Shippuden. Pretty much anything Naruto doesn't belong to me. Except my slippers.**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

"SCREAMING"/"Shouting"

**'Inner Sakura'**

**"Evil intents, talking"**

**"**_Emphasis"_

**Chapter One**

**Three Weeks Earlier **

The rain outside the large house pounded on the roof with a desperate fury. Lightening cracked and thunder caused the ancient place to shutter and groan in protest. The house stood tall, leaning to one side. Inside the building, everything was lifeless and dark. Nothing moved, for fear it would disturb the terrible peace. Not an hour before the storm started, a horrible, and sadly, daily occurrence had been intensified.

The sound of silent sobbing was heard throughout the dark hallways. Echoing in and out, creating a horror movie feeling. Thunder crashed again and a whimper was heard in the almost empty house.

Sakura Haruno, a pink haired, green eyed, 15 year old girl, shivered in the corner of her white, blood stained room. Her arms, wrapped around her knees, were shaking from the trauma she'd gone through only moments ago.

Sakura is an only child; her mother died soon after giving birth to her, effectively ending all chances of Sakura having siblings of full blood. She is a second year at her high school in the Land of Wave. Her hobbies include volleyball and working at the local vet's office. She lives on the upper east side of the town and inhabits a large two story, historical beauty. Her clothes were cute and up to date; she had a beautiful face when not marred by ugly purple and brown bruises. Her lifestyle outside her house and at her school was that of a girl with a great life. But when she got home, it was anything but.

Her father is the owner of a chain of little convenience stores by day turned underground clubs at night. Complete with the illegal drugs and alcohol and brothels and strippers. He had it made. He would spend his evenings at home, getting ready to leave to host the clubs and collect his money. He would get drunk and high and come back to the house with quite a ruckus. When he got home, Sakura would know it. He would barge into her room and rough her up, make her bleed, while blaming her for everything wrong in his life. And Sakura let him.

She wasn't strong enough to fight him off her, sure she had landed several great hits the first time he had attacked her with his fist, but it wasn't enough to keep him away for long. He blamed her for the death of his late wife, telling Sakura he wished she was never born in the first place. But halfway into the beating he would recall that claim and tell her he loved her: loved her body as a punching bag.

He was glad he had a daughter to take his anger out on. He liked to see her bleed and cry and to hear her beg him to stop was one of his greatest pleasures.

Tonight he had done just that; beat her until she bled and begged him to stop. Only he didn't stop, this was worse.

Sakura recalled the repeated blows on her exposed flesh. The way he wrapped his fingers around her wrist and squeezed until they turned blue, leaving marks so deep she swore his finger prints could be seen. He had kicked her chest, knocking the breath out of her and leaving a black and blue shoe print. Sakura trailed her fingers along the forming knot on the back of her head from where he had slammed it against her wall. She winced as she found a tender spot, the place he had yanked a good deal of hair from.

'Why me?' She moaned to herself as the tears began to dry, if only slightly. 'What have I done to deserve this nightmare?'

Sakura began to wipe her eyes and pick herself up off the floor shakily. She stood up tall, straightening her back and putting on a façade of a strong, independent woman. She had school in two hours and she needed to get what little sleep she could before her alarm clock would sound, signaling the start of another day. Sakura walked to her bathroom, switching on the lights as she went; she needed to clean up what wounds she could before the sun came.

Eyeing the finger shaped bruises on her wrist she wondered to herself how she would cover that up and be able to play volleyball without superstition. 'I have those fish net gloves that go up to my elbow, if I just wear a longer shirt.' She nodded to herself, grabbing the first aid kit she got in her health class. She began to clean the open, bleeding wounds with peroxide and wrapped them in medical cloth.

'Those should heal soon, especially with that steroid still flowing through my veins' She sighed, remembering the day her father had beat her so bad, there was no way she'd ever look normal again.

She had only been ten years old when her father had put her in a coma. He realized he would have no way to explain her sudden case of comatose to the paramedics or law enforcement, so he made a call to a friend. This friend had a way to cure almost any injury, but it could work two ways for her father. He would inject a drug into her system that would heal her in only a few hours. They called the drug "Chakra"

Now, Sakura only knew of the first way Chakra worked, for her father constantly reminded her. The first way it worked was, in only a few hours after the injection of the drug, the injected person would begin to heal at an impossible rate. Major would only take a week to heal, maybe two if it was bad, and leave a simple scar as a reminder. Bruises only took two--maybe three-- days to heal before they were no longer, scratches would be gone in an hour.

He father could abuse her and it wouldn't be long until he could do it again and never be conspicuous.

The second way Chakra worked, her father would not tell her. She figured, after being brave enough to take the beating for asking, it worked _against _him instead of _for _him. She didn't know much about chakra but she knew it could work for her, she just didn't know how to manipulate it. What she did know was it healed her when she willed it to, and she knew it would _always _run through her blood, until the day she died.

After finishing the ritual of cleaning off infections, Sakura brushed her teeth in hopes of washing the taste of dried blood from her tongue.

"Yuck." She gagged, spitting the nasty, but necessary, body fluid from her mouth.

Yawning, Sakura changed out of her bloody and ripped pajamas and into to clean ones. She climbed into her queen size bed with the silky sheets she got herself. Just because her father hated her didn't mean he deprived her of simple luxuries.

"Goodnight, cruel world…" Sakura yawned to herself, wincing as her jaw pinched.

"…I'll see you in the morning…"


	3. Konoha What a Boring Name

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto the Series, Naruto the Anime, Naruto the Manga, or Naruto Shippuden. Pretty much anything Naruto doesn't belong to me. Except my slippers.**

**Chapter Two**

_Recap_

"_Yuck." She gagged, spitting the nasty, but necessary, body fluid from her mouth. _

_Yawning, Sakura changed out of her bloody and ripped pajamas and into to clean ones. She climbed into her queen size bed with the silky sheets she got herself. Just because her father hated her didn't mean he deprived her of simple luxuries._

"_Goodnight, cruel world…" Sakura yawned to herself, wincing as her jaw pinched. _

"…_I'll see you in the morning…"_

_End Recap_

The sound of a soft, kitten like, snoring was heard in the early hours of the crisp autumn morning. The storm from the night before had subsided into a gentle pitter patter. The howling wind had toned down into a light breeze slipping through a slight crack in the window. The birds were singing and dancing in the rain in a cheerful manner.

The sun began to peak through the dark curtains that belonged to the large white and red room. The pinkette sleeping peacefully shifted slightly, turning just enough so that her face was met with the brilliant light of the new days sun. But did that bother the sleeping beauty? Nope. She just kept sleeping and dreaming of her prince charming that would come and save her any day now.

The sun continued to rise and become a radiant light filling the spacious room. Everything was tranquil and perfect and at peace. Nothing could ruin the lovely angel's sweet dreams--

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP

BEEEEEEEEEP. BEEEEEEEEEEEEP. BEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!

--Except maybe that.

SMASH!!

Suddenly, the peace was gone as the alarm clock was sent flying across the room and into an alarm clock shaped crater filled wall. The entire room trembled when electronics met wall at a frightening speed.

Sakura sighed, deciding that she should get up and get ready for school. She was so tired, she had not gotten enough sleep as it was, but her body ached from the night before, adding to her want to crawl back into the bed.

"What should I wear today?" Sakura asked herself as she looked over her Fall wardrobe.

"I'll decide later. Now, I need to brush my teeth, they stink. And maybe a shower too…" She sniffed her hair and nodded to herself. "Yes. Shower is a must."

Sakura walked into her bathroom and undressed. As she stood in front of her mirror, she noticed that the bruises had already started to fade thanks to the drug in her system. She poked the one on her chest and winced. 'That one is still tender…'

Sighing, Sakura stepped into her shower and let the hot water sear her skin. "Ahhh…" She breathed, enjoying the sensation of the hot water on her abused flesh. Her mind began to wander to different things. She stopped on the subject of the strange drug that would run through her veins until she died.

'Chakra—my life saver and the thing that allows me to live in this hell I am forced to call home. It does everything I need and more. It heals me when I need it too; it heightens my senses, and helps me live. I can sense my father before he walks through the door. When I'm sleeping and he tries to be sneaky, the Chakra causes me to wake up before he even opens the door… What all does the drug do? I need to find that out someday…' Sakura thought to herself but quickly dismissed the thought for another day. Right now she needed to focus on today and the problems she had to face.

'**So pops decided that Wave didn't need him to supervise anymore, eh?' **Inner Sakura chimed

Sakura sighed thinking about what she had to do today. Her father, Haruno Yuuto, had informed her two days ago that they were moving from Wave and into Konoha, a village in the Land of Fire. From what Sakura could gather, he had built another illegal club and they –"they" being his employees-- needed him to come and supervise the establishment and make everything run smoothly and inconspicuously. So today was her last day at school. While she was at school, her evil stepmother would be packing up her room and Sakura would be packing up her locker and turning in books and whatnot then tomorrow they would hit the road.

'**Great…' Inner groaned 'How long is that trip supposed to be? 12 hours? That is just how I wanted to spend my Saturday, in a cramped car with my abusive father and ugly abusive stepmother. NOT!'**

'Yeah, well there isn't anything we can do about it... so deal and hush.' Sakura said to her inner self as she stepped out of the steaming shower. Wrapping a towel around herself, Sakura walked into her room and stood in front of her floor length mirror for a second time this morning. She grabbed a brush on the desk next to her and began to detangle her long, pink, tresses.

'Seriously, how did genetics make this mess?!' Sakura groaned as she yanked at a particularly nasty tangle in the pink mess.

Glancing at the clock on her wall, Sakura noticed she only had 15 minutes left to get dressed before her Stepmother would come banging on her door, telling her to hurry up because she didn't want to be late for her yoga class.

After drying off, Sakura put her undergarments on and stood in front of her closet.

"What to wear, what to wear…" She chanted to herself, flipping through item of clothing after item of clothing.

After 5 minutes of indecision, Sakura finally picked out some loose fitting jeans and a see through gray long sleeve shirt with a light blue tank under it. Throwing the clothes on, she hurried to her mirror to fix her hair into a ponytail. Her light pink tresses, still wet from the shower, hung a little below her shoulders even in a ponytail. Her bands fell away from her eyes.

Being satisfied that her mop cooperated, she grabbed her tennis shoes and a light jacket, just warm enough to keep out the autumn chill out. One last quick look in the mirror, Sakura grabbed her school bag and waited for her stepmother to come bang—

BAMBAMBAM!

'1,2,3'

"SAKURA! Hurry up you little brat! I don't want to be late for my YOGA CLASS!"

Sakura sighed it was like this _every day_. "Maybe 'Konoha' or whatever it's called, will offer a bit of change. Kami knows I'm in dire need of something new.

Sakura shook her head and walked out her door. Walking quickly down the hall and down the stairs, Sakura began to discredit her wish of change… 'Nothing exciting will ever happen to me… I'm just a nobody will a sucky life. Ha… Konoha… What a stupid name, "Hidden in the Leaves"? Not very original… Wonder what kind of characters live in _that _village."

Sakura ran outside her front door and saw her stepmother, Haruno Anzu, waiting in the car to take her to school with a scowl.

"Serves the she-witch right…" Sakura mumbled to herself and hopped in the car.

Anzu glared at her stepdaughter as Sakura got in the car. "What took you so long? I don't have time to be late for my last Yoga class!" Anzu yelled at Sakura

"Soorii"

"UGH!" Anzu mumbled in distaste.

'Well, off to school we go! Tomorrow we leave here and we go to the unknown. You ready for this?' Sakura asked her Inner.

'**Cha! Though it probably will be bad for our health if things go bad at Yuuto's club, but yeah, a change in scenery would be nice. If I'm getting beat up, I'd rather watch something other than rain while I do so.' **

'I here there are a lot of gangs in Konoha, you ain't scared are ya?'

'**Girl, hell naw… Wait! When did you start talking to me this much? Yep, the Wave air is getting to your brain.. You **_**NEED**_** something new.'**

'AHH! You're right! Go away... You're making me crazy.."

'**Okay…. See you in the morning!!!'**

'What?? NO!'

'**MWAH HA HA HA!'**

**Okay, so that's the end of chapter two. **

**If ya'll like this Fanfic, please let me know. Reviews inspire me to write, and I think this is my best story yet. Love it, Hate it, let me know?**

**Japanese terms and names I used-**

**Sakura's Dad- Yuu-meaning Superior and To-meaning person**

**Sakura's Stepmom- Anzu- meaning feminine love**

**Soorii- Sorry but less formal than Gomen or Gomenaisai**


	4. The H on the Gate

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto the Series, Naruto the Anime, Naruto the Manga, or Naruto Shippuden. Pretty much anything Naruto doesn't belong to me. Except my slippers.**

**Chapter Three**

_Recap_

'_Well, off to school we go! Tomorrow we leave here and we go to the unknown. You ready for this?' Sakura asked her Inner._

'_**Cha! Though it probably will be bad for our health if things go bad at Yuuto's club, but yeah, a change in scenery would be nice. If I'm getting beat up, I'd rather watch something other than rain while I do so.' **_

'_I here there are a lot of gangs in Konoha, you ain't scared are ya?'_

'_**Girl, hell naw… Wait! When did you start talking to me this much? Yep, the Wave air is getting to your brain.. You **__**NEED**__** something new.'**_

'_AHH! You're right! Go away... You're making me crazy.."_

'_**Okay…. See you in the morning!!!'**_

'_What?? NO!'_

'_**MWAH HA HA HA!'**_

_End Recap_

Sakura looked out the backseat window of her "parents" BOW aka Box-On-Wheels, as she affectionately called it. She watched the last of the wet-land trees and bogs pass by and turn into dryer terrain, telling her they were close to Fire.

They had been on the road to their new home for around 5 hours and the border of Wave and Fire were coming up along the road. Wave was not a large port city, but the many bridges and off trail paths made the trip to the border longer. Once they were across the border, Sakura still had 7 more hours of traveling through the lush, green, landscape of the Land of Fire. Konoha, the village Hidden in the Leaves, was more or less smack dab in the middle of Fire.

Sakura groaned as they passed over the border--with a short pause as her father flashed his documents to the border patrol—as she saw the sign telling them they were still hours away from her being able to get out of the cramped vehicle and stretch.

"What are you moaning about, you lazy little brat?" Sakura heard her father say from the drivers seat of the vehicle.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. She hated it when he called her lazy—she wasn't.

"I'm talking to you! Answer me!" He shouted out, eyeing Sakura through the rearview mirror.

"Nothing father. Gomen for disturbing you." Sakura said quietly, hoping he would let her slip up slide. She was not in the mood to be threatened or harmed. But whoever is?

"Be more considerate, Sakura." He spat at Sakura, venom emphasized his tone.

"Hmpf" Sakura heard Anzu snort at her expense.

'**I'll show them "Considerate"…' **Inner growled, grinding her teeth and cracking her knuckles.** 'Considerate my ass, mother fuc-'**

'OKAY! I get it.' Sakura mentally sighed at her inner self. 'She can be so, vulgar' Sakura shivered in her seat, thinking about her inner...

Nothing eventful happened the rest of the way to Konoha; Sakura stared out her window, watching the sun set.

As they went up a hill, Sakura gasped as she saw the village known as Konoha in all its late night glory. As far as the eye could see, light illuminated the whole of the village.

"Ooohh… Yuuto-kun, its soooo pretty; Look at all the lights! Your club will be the highlight of this town!" Anzu chimed in, thinking only about how, once Yuuto's club was discovered by party-goers, she would be able to afford anything she wanted; clothes, jewelry, cars, _men—_anything her shallow heart desired.

Sakura rolled her eyes, knowing _exactly _what her stepmother was thinking—she'd walked in on her and her conquests more than once back in Wave. But, being the smart girl she was, Sakura never mentioned her cheating stepmothers sexual exploits with people _other _than her father, _too _her father. She didn't care about her father's feelings, or his relationship one bit—she just didn't want to be on the bad side of his wrath when Anzu would find a way to discredit Sakura.

The city lights seemed to get brighter as they neared the city gates. Sakura suddenly felt an odd sense of excitement and dreads fill her stomach.

'I wonder what it'll be like. What makes this village so special… I've never gotten this nervous before. I mean, we've moved more than once, and each time all I could think about what would happen to me after we got to our new home… I wonder who I'll meet, if anybody. Will I make any friends? Will everyone not like me just because I have pink hair, and am a little weird?' Sakura laughed grimly to herself, knowing that would most likely be the outcome like so many times before.

**'More than likely…But hey! There is always the off chance something different will happen… maybe.' **Inner Sakura added, trying to cheer her outer up.

'Not helping…'

**'Gomen.'**

'Whateve-'

Sakura was pulled out of the conversation with herself when she heard her father announce they were there—home.

As they pulled up to the large two story house, Sakura noticed the gates they had to go through first. In the center of the gates was a large "H". The gates, from what she could tell in the dark, were made of some kind of thick metal, iron maybe.

They were ornate and beautiful and--Sakura's worst nightmare.

'Oh no!…He means to make this not only his fancy new home, but my prison—complete with the impenetrable iron bars of my prison cell.

When Sakura's father parked the car in their garage, he began giving instructions.

"Saki," He began, calling Sakura by the degrading nickname she hated. "You are to bring everything in while I and Anzu settle in. Once you've brought everything into the house and put it away, you will come to me, I will allow you to pick the room you wish to call your own…with my approval." He smirked, his sickly elegant voice--which he acquired while running an underground club with the finest cliental— just as slimy as it always was.

Sakura nodded and bowed, trying to appease him and keep him in his good mood. "Yes, father." She said, walking to the back of the vehicle and popping the trunk.

She began to haul the boxes into the house going in through the garage door, which leads to a laundry room. Sakura began to sweat, swearing to herself that each box got heavier after the next.

"Just lovely.." She grumbled to herself as she walked back outside into the windy, but warm autumn air that was the village Hidden in the Leaves.

After nearly 30 minutes of unloading boxes, Sakura shut the back of the car with a thud, holding the last box in her other arm. She brought the box inside with the rest and shut the garage door. Just like her father instructed her, Sakura began to unpack the boxes and put the things where they belonged.

Finally, with a deep breath, Sakura put away the last thing—a steak knife. As she was now able to slow down, she looked over the house with approval. It was nice, very nice. The ceilings were high and the doors long. The floors were a bundari hardwood, light and colorful and the walls were a lovely shade of peach. Knowing her stepmother, Anzu, would soon begin playing house designer. Peach probably wouldn't be the wall color for long.

After walking out of the laundry room, to Sakura's right there was a spacious kitchen. The counters were made of a deep mahogany marble stone, as was the bar. The appliances were all stainless steel and modern.

To the left was a sitting room, complete with a flat screen the movers had set in place and a sliding glass door that lead to the back yard. Sakura continued walking forward and saw another sitting room, one for couples nights and drinking parties. In the room was a fireplace made of wrought iron and a darker hardwood than the bundari coloring. To the right of the sitting room was a staircase made of the same different dark color wood. To the right and straight forward of the fireplace, there was a door than lead to the master bedroom, Sakura assumed as she heard Anzu's obnoxious voice coming from it. South of the staircase was a guest bedroom and farther down there was a beautiful dining room made of white marble and dark hardwoods.

Sakura walked into the dining room and noticed a gorgeously large chandelier hanging above with a mahogany dining table in the center of the room. She ran her fingers along the smooth wood of the table and smiled at the sensation of cold and soft together against her fingertips.

"Beautiful." She breathed, smiling in her own world.

"Isn't it?"

Sakura gasped as she heard her father's voice from right behind her, surprised the Chakra didn't sense him up sooner.

"Ow!" She cried out as she felt Yuuto yank her hair from the place that was sore. As a reflex, she reached around and grabbed his hand, trying to stop the pain.

Yuuto pulled Sakura closer to him, to where her neck was at his chin and he was breathing in her hair.

"What did I tell you to do after you were done with the boxes, _princess_?" He growled, pulling her hair more.

Sakura's face contorted in pain at the pressure he place on her head.

"_Answer me_, Sa-Ku-Ra... What did I tell you to do?" Sakura cried out in a whimper.

"You told me to come to you, and you would generously allow me to choose my own room." Sakura cried out.

Yuuto smirked, pushing Sakura off of him and spinning her around to face him. "And did you come to me?"

Sakura's voice shook as she answered his question, fearing for her wellbeing. "No sir. I'm sorry sir!"

"You should be. I'm in a forgiving mood right now, so Saki, I'm still going to let you choose your room. But you only have 5 minutes to choose, so you better hurry. Your choices are up stairs." Yuuto said with a smug expression.

Sakura nodded and bowed down low. "Gomen, Tou-san. Arigato, Tou-san." Sakura said quickly.

She hurried up the staircase and began to run to inspect each room. The first she ran into was on the left of the staircase. It was spacious and had a built in bathroom, but it wasn't what she wanted. The next two rooms were found to the right of the stair case. The second room was through, what looked like, a game room and then straight. There was a walk in bathroom on the wall adjacent to the French doors that lead to a large balcony with an amazing view of the city. Also, inside the bathroom, in the makeup room there was a walk-in closet that was large and spacious.

Sakura made a mad dash to the next room, which she accessed by going into the game room and the wall opposite of the door that lead to a balcony held another entrance. That room had a balcony on the other wall, the same as the first room. The bathroom was to the left of the balcony.

Sakura had to make a quick decision. Deciding on the second room, she ran back down the stairs to see her father watching his watch.

"Tou-san, with your approval, I'd like to name the room, to the farthest of the right side, my bed room." Sakura said bowing down. She really hoped her allowed her this one luxury. The city view was the closest thing to freedom she would most likely be seeing for awhile.

Sakura did not make any facial expressions once she stood and faced her father. She knew if he was aware that the room held her hope, he would crush it with a smile on his face.

"You have my approval."

Sakura let out a deep, relieved sigh in her head, but kept a stone like appearance.

"Arigato, Tou-san." She bowed once more.

Yuuto nodded. "Tomorrow, I will give you an allowance to spend on anything you need for your room. I and Anzu will be out furniture shopping and we will take the car. After we return with our needs, you will be allowed to use the vehicle until 10:00pm. I expect you back on time. Not 10:10, 10:00. Do you understand?" he asked Sakura.

Sakura was a little surprised that he was being reasonable. He never acted like this.

"You will also be allowed to use the car the day after tomorrow for your necessities. I will give to address and the credit card tomorrow when we return. And, because I am the best father you have ever had, and whom you love so much-" Yuuto said smugly

Sakura mentally rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, right…'

"I will take you out to purchase you a new mode of transportation. Seeing as I will be in need of the car for my job and you will have no way to school or the errands I will need you to complete, the vehicle is a must. But, I will not be paying for it. You must get a job within the next week. Also, your curfew is 11:00pm on weekends and 10pm on school nights."

**'Wow. Who is he and where is my father?' **

"And Sakura.." Yuuto said with a smirk.

Sakura looked up at her father with apprehension.

SMACK!

Sakura stumbled back several steps before tripping over the stairs. Her eyes watered as the sting from the unexpected and undeserved slap formed a red mark.

"That was for disobeying my orders. You should come sooner rather than later." And with that Yuuto walked away casually as if he didn't just knock his teenage daughter to the ground.

Sakura waited for him to disappear into his room until she sighed in relief. 'That wasn't nearly as bad as what it usually is.'

Sakura walked backed up the stairs in silence, running her fingers over the heated spot on her cheek.

As she reached the top of the stairs, she noticed what she failed to during her mad dash to find a suitable bedroom. At the top of the stairs were all of her belongings that she brought, packed away in moving boxes and suitcases. Also, to the right of where her suitcases were, there was another laundry room, complete with an ironing board and a hanging rack.

Sakura sighed and grabbed the box with her hygiene products, undergarments, and pajamas. That's all she would need for the night.

"I'll unpack tomorrow." Sakura said to herself, yawning as she went.

When she made it to her room, she noticed another she hadn't while overlooking the rooms. On the north wall and facing towards her, there was a queen size bed with a new mattress and new pillows.

She walked into her bathroom and unpacked things such as her tooth brush and paste and her shampoos and hair care things. Pulling out her favorite sweats and an old Hollister shirt, she laid them on the naked bed. Brushing her teeth and pulling her beautifully unique hair in a bun, Sakura studied her room and thought about the possibilities.

"I need a dressed for my pjs and underwear and socks. Also need a bookcase, and a stereo and tv. And a new paint job… ugh." She said, looking at the pale white walls. "Definitely paint."

Sakura yawned once more and slipped on her pajamas, deciding to skip the bath and just take one in the morning. She crawled onto her soft mattress and snuggled her pillows and thought about tomorrow and all its possibilities.

She started school in a week and needed to get the books. She was getting a car and needed a job. Her dad would be busy this entire week, so maybe the first day of school could start off pain-free.

All she knew was that, tomorrow was a new day, filled with new surprises, and maybe even a miracle or two awaited her.

Sakura yawned one last time before turning down the volume in her mind and soundly drifting off to sleep.


	5. Butterfly

Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto the Series, Naruto the Anime, Naruto the Manga, or Naruto Shipuuden. Pretty much anything Naruto doesn't belong to me. Except my slippers.**

**Chapter Four**

_Recap_

_She walked into her bathroom and unpacked things such as her tooth brush and paste and her shampoos and hair care things. Pulling out her favorite sweats and an old Hollister shirt, she laid them on the naked bed. Brushing her teeth and pulling her beautifully unique hair in a bun, Sakura studied her room and thought about the possibilities._

"_I need a dresser for my pjs and underwear and socks. Also need a bookcase, and a stereo and tv. And a new paint job… ugh." She said, looking at the pale white walls. "Definitely paint."_

_Sakura yawned once more and slipped on her pajamas, deciding to skip the bath and just take one in the morning. She crawled onto her soft mattress and snuggled her pillows and thought about tomorrow and all its possibilities._

_She started school in a week and needed to get the books. She was getting a car and needed a job. Her dad would be busy this entire week, so maybe the first day of school could start off pain-free._

_All she knew was that, tomorrow was a new day, filled with new surprises, and maybe even a miracle or two awaited her._

_Sakura yawned one last time before turning down the volume in her mind and soundly drifting off to sleep._

_End Recap_

The end of the first night in the Land of Fire brought with it—much to Sakura's displeasure—a beautiful, bright and shining, morning. The sunrise shone through Sakura's un-draped window balcony in all its autumn glory.

Sakura groaned as the light hit her eyes at just the right angle, causing her to go temporarily blind. Blinded as she was, she failed to notice her position on the bed; the edge. As she furiously rubbed her eyes trying to regain her eye sight, she shifted and felt the bed disappear. "Oof!" she gasped in pain as she landed on the floor in a flailing mass.

Sakura opened her sleepy emerald orbs and looked up at the bed she had been on only seconds ago. She sighed, now looking at the wooden floor she now graced with her presence. 'Note to Self: Throw rugs…lots and lots of soft, plushy, fuzzy, throw rugs.'

Realizing she wasn't going to get off the floor unless she actually moved, Sakura huffed. 'Why couldn't I have been born a butterfly? Butterflies have wings, don't they?' she sighed and pushed herself off the ground in one shove.

Sakura gasped as her eyes met the city of Konoha. She quickly opened the door of her balcony and ran out into the crisp cool of Fall and the warmth of the sun. Her pink hair, loose from its bun, blew in the breeze, covering Sakura's face for a brief moment before she violently moved it from her eyesight with both hands. **'We need a haircut.' **Inner Sakura stated her opinion.

Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of Konoha in the light. It was beautiful! The trees were a dark green and brown, showing the signs that Fall had arrived. The grass was still bright and green and alive. The sky was Caribbean blue and the clouds—though there was few—looked like they should at sunset; pink and orange and purple.

"What a strange sky." Sakura murmured to herself.

Creakkk.

Sakura's calm demeanor suddenly changed and shifted into a tense stance. Her shoulders went rigid and her eyes widened in fear. The Chakra had caused her to pick up the sound of someone's creaking up the stairs before they even reached a normal hearing zone.

'Don't panic… Think, think.'

Sakura shook out of her panicked trance and ran back into her room, stealthier than the person walking up the stairs. She quickly and soundlessly shut and locked the balcony doors and hurried to her bathroom to begin the pretense.

She grabbed her tooth brush and tooth paste and began to brush her teeth, thinking about what _he _might do to her today. She heard the heavy footsteps of her father enter the game room and begin their descent upon her room.

She tensed as she heard him enter her room and pause.

"Saki, you're awake already?" She heard Yuuto ask in false surprise.

Sakura quickly spit out the tooth paste and rinsed her mouth, wiping the remnants on her shirt. She walked out of the bathroom and faced her father with in a casual stance, tense beneath the surface. 'This is how it _always_ starts…'

"Yes, father. I'm ready to start the day moving in. Is there anything you would like from me?" She asked warily. She saw him smirk and walk closer to her.

Yuuto reached out and grabbed a piece of Sakura cotton candy hair, inspecting it. "Oh, Saki, I think you know what I want from you…" he said slimily.

Sakura tensed openly now. She knew what came after this and she knew how it would end. She just wished he'd get on with it.

SLAM!

'Spoke to soon'

Sakura was up against the wall with a fist in her stomach, forcing the air from her lungs, and a angry man above her forcing the fist further. She gasped for air as the fist was retracted. She felt him grip her hair and yank her away from the wall. Sakura felt the floor impact her face before she realized that's where she was headed. Tears stung her eyes from the sudden pain, but she couldn't let them show. She quickly dried them, forcing them back into her eyeballs with all her will power.

"I'll be going to the club in 30 minutes, so try not to bleed…" She heard Yuuto sneer. "This is a nice suit."

She felt him slam his polished shoe into her back, forcing her flatter against the wooden floorboards. He kicked her side and sent her skidding across the ground and into the door frame. Her head hit the door with a brute force, causing her grunt as she became disorientated. The room began to spin and she felt like she would puke. But, before she could, she felt her limp body being grabbed and lifted off the ground at an alarming pace. **'I hope he is almost done…blood won't be the only thing he should be worried about as of now' **Inner Sakura said, grabbing her stomach and holding a hand over her mouth.

Yuuto lifted Sakura until she was face to face with him. Her eyes had rolled back into her head from trying to concentrate on not vomiting on the man.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…Saki, I though you could handle more than that." He said, mocking Sakura.

He slammed her against the wall once more before sighing out. Sakura had failed to come back to consciousness and he became bored with such a limp, lifeless form. He let her slide down the wall before he sank down to eye level with her.

"I know you can hear me, so listen up." He said, running his rough finger over her cheek. "I'm taking Anzu and the car to the club. I should be back later tonight, around 8:20. Anzu will be shopping while I'm at the club. You can use the car tomorrow, it won't be back in time for you to use. I expect dinner ready and on the table by the time I return. You'll just have to walk to the shopping center for groceries. It isn't too far.." Yuuto paused to snicker before he began again.

"In the mean time, I'm allowing you to explore the town on foot. If you must, you can take the check book and purchase the appropriate school books also. The security code for the gate is 3417. Don't forget." He said, slapping Sakura slightly and standing up to his full height of 6'9.

Sakura nodded slowly, trying to keep her head from spinning.

As Yuuto walked out of the room, he turned at the door and faced Sakura one last time.

"And get all of you luggage from the top of the stair case and put it away." With that, Yuuto was walking through the game room and down the stairs for the remainder of the day.

Sakura sat in a sunken heap at the base of her wall. It took her several minutes to come to full mental and physical capability. When she did, she groaned loudly, feeling like vomiting. Just as the feeling was voiced in her mind, her body decided it was time to let loose.

She hopped up in record time and ran to her nice, clean, tiled floor, porcelain toilet and bath tub-ed, bathroom and let her none existent breakfast go. Sakura held back her hair and just let it go.

After about ten minutes, Sakura's stomach felt nice and…empty. Being satisfied with no more bodily dispenses, she stood up and walked calmly into her bathroom pre-room. She stood at the sink and quickly re-brushed her flawless teeth.

"Ughh…" she groaned feeling worn.

'**Chakra time sweetie' **Inner said comfortingly.

Sakura sighed and began to will the Chakra to heal the most painful places. "Ahhh…" she breathed, glad the pain was slowly disappearing and numbing.

After all the healing was done, Sakura went through the game room and to the stairs to grab her bags. She only had a few, they were mainly boxes. Once everything was on her floor besides the balcony she decided to take a shower. She rummaged through a large pink and brown polka dotted suitcase for nearly ten minutes until she found what she was look for.

"Ah Ha! Thought you could hide from me, did ya?" Sakura said, looking at a pair of bunny slippers with a look of accomplishment. She grabbed a light pink, plush, towel from the same bag and a long sleeved tee. She went to a similar bad, only it was a lighter shade of pink and had the darker pink, almost scarlet, as polka dots.

She grabbed a pair of black flare sweat pants with the Victoria Secrets™ "Pink" logo on the thigh. She grabbed a pair of neon pink flats from the little side compartment of the luggage and smiled.

After being satisfied with her selection, she made her way to her bathroom and placed her things on the toilet seat. She walked over to a small duffle bag and unzipped it, grabbing her shower things and a wash cloth the same color as the towel.

Sakura smiled, realizing she had everything she needed to take the nice, steamy shower she had planned the night before. She placed the things from the duffle bag into the shower, grimacing once she noticed there was no shower curtain.

She walked over to the balcony and walked outside. She saw the garage door open and the Cube, box car pull out. It drove to the gate and waited for it to open and then it was gone with the sound of gears grinding and stalling. "Anzu must be driving." Sakura frowned

She walked back in her room and locked the balcony door as she had done previously, only in a more relaxed state. She walked to her room door and shut it to, locking it from the inside.

"Shower time.." Sakura said happily.

She shut the bathroom door and turned the shower on, letting the steamy water clean her skin from her father's grubby hands.

45 minutes later…

Sakura turned the blow dryer off and flashed a smile at the large mirror. "Hmmm… Lovely." She said, grabbing a clippy and throwing her hair up.

She turned around and walked to her bags, sighing at what was next on her agenda; putting up her luggage.

Xoxoxoxoxox

It took her nearly two hours to put up and rearrange everything, but Sakura sighed in contentment as she fell back on her made bed, and looking at a clean floor. "Finally!" she smiled, making a sheet angel.

She turned her head in the direction of her bathroom and looked up at the light green wall clock hanging above the door frame, reading 9:47am. Her stomach grumbled at the late time, demanding it be fed. Sakura frowned mockingly and stood up. She shivered as her bare feet touched the cold wooden floors. Walking to the door, Sakura glanced out her balcony one last time and smiled, excited about walking the town. She paused briefly to slip on her highlighter pink flats then continued out her door.

"Breakfast time!"

An hour later.

Sakura looked at the clock on the counter—which read 10:50am—and decided it was time to go. She grabbed her green "Peace" bag and the check book her father had left her and a wad of cash from the stash drawer. She also grabbed her set of house keys and car keys from the dish in the center of the island.

She walked through the laundry room and out the garage door, eyeing the spot her car would go if her father stuck with his recent plan. Sakura dismissed the thought, not wanting to be let down if he was just being a jerk. She locked the door and set the timer for the garage, letting the door close down behind her. She walked to the gate and punched in the number, staring in awe as the massive iron gates opened up to her like a princess.

'Some princess… I don't even have a car…'

Sakura took a deep breath, readying herself to take the first step into Konoha.

"1…"

She let the breath out and held her bag close.

"2…"

She nodded to herself and looked around, making sure the coast was clear.

"3…!" She took a big hop out of her gated property and sighed happily. She turned down the sidewalk, humming a show tune and listening to the birds sing along at her freedom.

Her happiness ended though, as shock took over.

"HEY! Watch OUT!! Get out of the WAYY!" she heard someone scream from behind her. The Chakra felt them near her at an alarming rate and caused the adrenaline in her system to start pumping frantically.

It seemed the world stopped as her heart rate sped up. She turned around and let out a frightful scream at what was coming for her…

**OXOXOXOXOXO**

**OKAY!! Haha! Suspense! Don't ya love it?**

**Okay, so i know you're probably wondering..**

**"When will the Naruto gang enter the picture?" or "Whats taking so long?"**

**Well, all in good time...**

**Sorru if its alittle slow at first, but it gets better.**

**I can promise you though, some characters will be entering the scence soon. reall soon.**

**So ya'll Review or flame, whatever works for ya'll!!! Hope ya'll liked it!**

**Love,**

** BEN.**

* * *


	6. The Shadowed Question

Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto the Series, Naruto the Anime, Naruto the Manga, or Naruto Shipuuden. Pretty much anything Naruto doesn't belong to me. Except my slippers.**

**Chapter Five**

_Recap_

_Sakura took a deep breath, readying herself to take the first step into Konoha._

"_1…"_

_She let the breath out and held her bag close._

"_2…"_

_She nodded to herself and looked around, making sure the coast was clear._

"_3…!" She took a big hop out of her gated property and sighed happily. She turned down the sidewalk, humming a show tune and listening to the birds sing along at her freedom._

_Her happiness ended though, as shock took over._

"_HEY! Watch OUT!! Get out of the WAYY!" she heard someone scream from behind her. The Chakra felt them near her at an alarming rate and caused the adrenaline in her system to start pumping frantically._

_It seemed the world stopped as her heart rate sped up. She turned around and let out a frightful scream at what was coming for her…_

_End Recap_

It all happened in slow motion, but Sakura knew she didn't have enough time to jump out of the way. 'So this is how it ends?' She thought to herself.

She saw the car come at her from out of nowhere, at such a speed, surely it couldn't be legal. It was a black Aston Martin DB9 with tinted windows and a wind breaker. Sakura didn't know why these facts registered in her mind instead of how to make her body move, but it did and that's what she was thinking about. As part of her mind realized the danger, a sudden wave of Chakra surrounded the pinkette and flared dangerously, as if warning the car to run down its holder. Sakura felt a sudden, unexplainable, fear of not the car, but of herself. The power radiated off of her and into the surrounding areas.

Sakura gulped, thinking for only a brief second that the Chakra spike was cool, before closing her eyes and telling herself she was going to die, when she was suddenly thrown out of the way of the speeding vehicle and onto the hard asphalt. The black car sped past the fallen form of the pinkette and the person clad in black lying beside her on the road, not slowing down an inch.

Sakura lay on the ground, breathing hard and petrified to the point of locking down every nerve in her body and letting the adrenaline run frantic. The tears that had formed in the process of being almost ran over, glazed over her eyes, falling down her cheeks in a calm manner.

The person next to her began to move, rolling over and facing Sakura with a look of concern and terror. Sakura closed her eyes and let the fear take over for a moment, letting the fact that she was almost killed set in until it became her past.

"Ughh…" She heard the man beside her groan, or she assumed it was a man due to the large, masculine build.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and turned her head to confirm her suspicions. She stared at him for a moment, taking in his features. She couldn't tell if he was hansom or what due to the purple face paint lining his face.

"Are you okay?" She heard his smooth but somewhat humorous voice question.

Sakura nodded and tried to smile. "I think so." She mumbled, sitting up and back on her elbows, surveying the damage. There was a hole in her sweats from where the man had knocked her out of the way and she landed on her knee, and her palms had a few scrapes. 'Nothing a little Chakra can't get rid of in the next two hours or so...' Sakura thought to herself

"We should probably get out of the road now…" The boy with the painted face mumbled

"Uh, yeah..that's probably in our best interest."

Sakura groaned as she tried to get up. Her body ached from the activities that occurred earlier in the morn. The boy had hopped up, good as new, and offered Sakura his hand.

She smiled at his display of common courtesy and took his hand gladly. Once she was upright and standing by herself, she quickly dusted off her clothes. After feeling decent—as decent as you can feel after almost being smished—she flashed the boy a charming smile.

The guy walked her to the sidewalk and waved off bystanders who had witnessed the almost hit-and-run.

"I guess I should properly introduce myself to my savior--" Sakura began

"—Kankuro" The boy piped in. Sakura gave him a look, not fully comprehending. "Uh, I mean, just Kankuro, that's my name. None of that 'savior' junk." Kankuro laughed, scratching the back of his head and smiling.

Sakura's smile brightened at his humbleness. "Well, Kankuro, thank you for saving me. My name is Haruno Sakura…the clumsiest person you'll probably ever meet…" She laughed awkwardly, fingering the edge of her shirt.

"Haha, so what exactly were you doing standing in the middle of the street, if you don't mind my asking?" Kankuro began, motioning with his hands to the street.

Before Sakura could answer though, a teenage girl, a little older than herself, walked across the street and headed for the small group with a frown. The girl, Sakura noticed, had the most unusual hair style. The teen had blonde hair, normal enough, but it was tied in for spiky buns on the back of her head.

"What were you thinking?!" The girl nearly shouted at Sakura and Kankuro.

"Oh we're just fine Temari, thanks for the concern…" Kankuro mumbled sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Temari ground her teeth together and took deep breaths, trying to quell her anger at her brother's stupidity and the girl she had yet to meet.

"I'm sorry, are you okay, darling brother, whom I love so much?" Temari asked with a fake, sugar sweet smile.

Kankuro, obviously not catching on to her temperament, answered her. "That's more like it, and yes I'm fine, thanks for asking."

Sakura saw it all too clearly though. She saw the girl, Temari, smirk and ball her fist. She winced and closed her eyes as she felt the blonde's fist impact with Kankuro's head from where she stood. "Ouch…" she mumbled, giggling at Kankuro as he massaged his head, anime snot ad tears filling his expression.

"Well good then…that shouldn't hurt to bad then." Temari grounded out, shaking her fist at her brother. "You idiot!"

Temari turned to the giggling Sakura with a questioning look. Sakura noticed she was being watched and snapped her head up, meeting Temari's curious stare.

"Um…" Sakura began awkwardly, not sure why the lovely blonde was looking at her.

"Who are you?" Temari asked, breaking the awkward silence that had consumed the surrounding area.

Sakura took a step back and gasped, surprised by the question. It wasn't what she was expecting. She wasn't used to being asked shadowed questions, and this was one of them. 'Who am I?' Sakura asked herself, realizing this was more than introductions

Sakura looked at Temari, taking in everything about the girl with the demanding demeanor.

Temari smirked, approving of how the girl had caught onto her double question in a brief moment in time.

"I am Sakura, Haruno Sakura." Sakura replied, not sure if her answer would be received well by the blonde. "Who are _you_" Sakura questioned back.

Temari smiled and stuck out her hand. "I'm Temari, Temari, previously, of the sand." She replied

Sakura smiled and shook her outstretched hand, nodding in approval.

"I see you've met my idiot brother here, Kankuro." Temari said, pulling said boy from the ground by his collar, with sheer muscle strength, and dusting him off.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…What would father say about you?" Temari said, setting the taller boy on his feet.

Kankuro frowned and rubbed his still sore head. "I _really_ wish you'd stop doing that…" he grumbled

Temari smirked and shook her head. "Nah, what would I do then?"

"I don't know; get a social life, maybe?" He spat, only to receive a solid slap across the back of his head.

"I have one, idiot…Speaking of which… You're new here, aren't you, Sakura?" Temari said eyeing Sakura

Sakura nodded. "Yes, my father, stepmother and I moved in last night. I was actually on my way to town to by my school books and whatnot when Kankuro saved me from almost being a road pancake…hehe" Sakura laughed awkwardly, once more.

Temari nodded, laughing along with Sakura.

"You were heading the wrong way… The town is down to the right of your gates, to the left is the school…Which school are you going to, did you say?" Temari asked, looking down the street.

Sakura looked chagrinned and felt stupid. She had been going the wrong way? What if she hadn't almost gotten hit? She would have ended up lost in the school district. "Um, I didn't say, but I'll be attending S.P.M Leaf High. Home of the flaming leafs?" She frowned at her cheesy joke.

Temari's expression brightened a bit.

"That's where I and Kankuro go to school! Yay! We can be school buddies!" Temari cheered

Sakura smiled a big, white smile and did a little happy dance. "YES! Ha I'm so glad I'll know someone! YES! No awkward-first-day scenario for me!" She cheered, smiling her big smile.

"We were heading to town before the Uchiha jerk almost killed you, you wanna go with us?" Kankuro asked.

Temari's smile darkened as she whacked Kankuro again. "You idiot…"

"Uchiha?" Sakura questioned "You knew the guy that almost hit me?" Sakura asked, a little ticked.

Temari sighed and nodded. "Everyone knows the Uchiha's and their son, Sasuke. Everyone also knows his car, and his high risk driving. Don't take it to heart… he drives like a maniac and probably couldn't slow down. He'd never hurt anyone with his car…" Temari trailed off

Sakura hmpfed and nodded. He'd never hurt anyone with his _car. _She got it. His fist, however, she bet they were a different story.

Temari noticed Sakura get broody and decided it was time for a subject change.

"Hey Sakura, lets head to the town and we can hang out and whatever, okay?" Temari asked the pinkette.

Sakura smiled, excited about not having to go to the town alone. "Okay, sure!" she laughed and grabbed her purse from the ground. "Let's go!"

So the three teenagers turned and began walking down the side walk, the right way.

Temari and Sakura talked about each other and likes and dislikes. Kankuro laughed along with them and noticed something he had failed to realize earlier.

"Hey Sakura!" He called.

Sakura and Temari turned slightly to him, acknowledging his request for attention.

"Did you know you hair is _pink_?"

WHACK!

Kankuro was lying on the ground in a fit of pain from being smacking in the head by two very powerful, angry girl fists.


	7. Sand and Jade

Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto the Series, Naruto the Anime, Naruto the Manga, or Naruto Shipuuden. Pretty much anything Naruto doesn't belong to me. Except my slippers. **

**Warning-**

**Konoha is in my vision for this story, not the vision of Masashi Kishimoto. This is my idea and concept for the story.**

**Chapter Six**

_Recap_

"_Hey Sakura, lets head to the town and we can hang out and whatever, okay?" Temari asked the pinkette._

_Sakura smiled, excited about not having to go to the town alone. "Okay, sure!" she laughed and grabbed her purse from the ground. "Let's go!"_

_So the three teenagers turned and began walking down the side walk, the _right_ way._

_Temari and Sakura talked about each other and likes and dislikes. Kankuro laughed along with them and noticed something he had failed to realize earlier._

"_Hey Sakura!" He called._

_Sakura and Temari turned slightly to him, acknowledging his request for attention._

"_Did you know you hair is _pink_?"_

_WHACK!_

_Kankuro was lying on the ground in a fit of pain from being smacked in the head by two very powerful, angry, girl fists._

_End Recap_

Sakura, Temari, and Kankuro walked down the cement sidewalk for maybe a mile before they hit a cross way. Sakura looked forward, awe and wonder creasing her forehead at the great city before her. Cars were honking and trying to pass each other at deadly speeds, weaving in and through tight spots and ridiculously narrow pedestrian streets. People yelled at each other, fighting for the spot in the front of the line, hoping to get there lunch and get back to the office on time. Tires squealed as the brakes were slammed on, stopping for the brave, or stupid, pedestrian who would try to cross the road.

Sakura stood amazed at the city. There were tall, tall, buildings, much like skyscrapers. There were many businesses and firms and shopping centers and clubs. Sakura had to blink several times to take it all in.

"You look like you've never seen a city before.." Kankuro commented, laughing at Sakura's childlike behavior.

Sakura smiled halfheartedly. "I haven't." She replied, looking at Kankuro with gloomy eyes.

As she grew up, she always lived in a small town, and if there was a big city nearby, her father would never let her venture there for fear she might expose him and his abuse of her.

Temari and Kankuro looked at Sakura like she had grown a third eye on her nose.

"Are…are you serious?" Kankuro sputtered as Temari nodded in agreement, to shocked to speak.

Sakura smiled, amused by her newly found friends' expressions…If only they knew a little more about her.

"Yep! Since I was a little girl, my father preferred the small towns, with 3,000 or less as the population average." Sakura lied smoothly, acting innocent and carefree.

Temari looked at her suspiciously and shook her head. "How old are you?"

"Uhh…fifteen, why?" Sakura asked rather than answered. **'Interrogation 101, with Temari of the Sand'** Her Inner busted in.

Temari made a look of contemplation and then wonder. "So, you've never seen a city? And you're fifteen? How could your father--" At this Sakura winced "—deprive you of something so crucial to a growing girls' life?" Temari nearly shouted, passionately convinced a girl should see some form of city in her life time.

Sakura looked at Temari like she was going nuts. "Temari, it's not that big of a deal…besides, don't we need to get to where we were going?" Sakura asked, with a friendly smile.

Temari sighed and nodded. "Sure…But here isn't where we were going, this is only a necessary view." She said, waving down a cab.

'What? I thought this is where we were going?' Sakura asked herself, thoroughly confused.

"Where _are_ we going exactly?" Sakura voiced her concern nervously, scrunching her nose and puckering her lips.

Kankuro snorted and laughed out, pointing an accusing finger at Sakura.

"What?!" Sakura snapped, not liking being made fun of for no apparent reason. **'CHA!! I'll kick him where it hurts if he doesn't stop laughing at me right this instant!!' **Inner Sakura shouted, pumping her fist in the air and foaming at the mouth.

Kankuro continued to laugh, but slowly let it die down, sensing the menacing glare that came from the pinkette. "Uhh… its nothing, I just thought your expression was kinda, uhh, humorous…that's all.." Kankuro mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Kankuro, you're and idiot…" Temari sighed, finally waving down a cab willing to stop for the teens. "Come on, Sakura, I'll show you where we are going. If you though the city was nice, you'll love the country."

Sakura sighed, nodding her head reluctantly. "Um, it's not too far away is it? I have to be home for 7, to make supper and what not. I also need to run to the book store, if I find one and a grocery store on the way home! And so much! I don't know if I can come, and, and--" Temari smacked Sakura's cheek lightly, an amused expression on her face.

Sakura shut her lips tight and looked at Temari in shock. "Chill, Sakura, it's only 30 minutes out of the city and on the way back, we'll be riding in something much faster than a cab. Come on! You need to see your new home!" Temari laughed lightly, yanking Sakura and throwing her into the back seat of the car.

The three teens made a tight fit in the cab backseat before tossing Kankuro out and making him sit in the front.

"Not fair, _Tema-Chan_, I wanna sit up by Saku-Chan!" Kankuro whined

"Shut it, Kanny, or I'm going to let Gaa-Gaa deal with you later." Temari cooed mockingly, making a face at Kankuro.

"Where to, Miss Sabuka?" The driver of the cab directed at Temari.

Temari snapped her head up and met the drivers eyes. "OH! Daisuke, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you before! Ha, the usual, please." Temari replied

"Of course, Miss Sabuka"

'Gaa-Gaa?' Sakura wondered, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Sabuka?" Sakura questioned, in place of the other bugging question.

"Ohm that's my last name…"

Sakura nodded and decided to ask the question. "You said, 'Gaa-Gaa', if you don't mind my being rude, who is this person?"

Temari smirked. "Oh, don't worry about him, you'll meet him soon enough. He is kinda different though, very unique." Temari said, eyeing Kankuro as he shivered in his seat.

"Ohhh…okay… You also said something about a faster ride home?"

Temari smiled a devilish smile. "Oh, you'll see Sakura, all in good time… All in good time." Kankuro rolled his eyes at his sisters over dramatic tendencies.

The next 30 minutes in the cab went by in a flash, or so it seemed to Sakura. She watched the beautiful landscape as they rode through in silence. No one spoke, for fear it might disrupt the natual balance of things.

Sakura saw several flat plains, filled with livestock and horses. There were also many trees and waterfalls, nothing as great as Waterfall country, Sakura decided, but nice enough. As they passed a sign telling them they were nearing a little village, Sakura saw the lands change. It went from grassy fields to dirt roads and cobblestone. The buildings became more rustic and aged than the city or the neighborhood she lived in.

"Welcome to Brittle." Kankuro announced as the passed through a stone arch, letting them enter the village.

"Brittle? That's a rather odd name for a village." Sakura stated.

"You'll understand once you experience a winter here." Kankuro said, jumping out of the car as the cab came to a halt.

Sakura and Temari got out of the cab in a much more orderly fashion than the over excited Kankuro. "Slow down, you idiot!" Temari called after Kankuro, who seemed to disappear into a business of some sort.

Temari turned back to the Cab driver and smiled. "Put it on the tab, Mr. Yui, and give yourself a nice tip." Temari winked at the man and turned to walk down the street after Kankuro.

"Arigato, Miss Sabuka." The cab driver said excitedly, and then drove off.

Temari and Sakura walked towards the taller, sand-made looking building. As the girls walked into the building Sakura noticed something odd and foreboding in the atmosphere.

"It's time to meet Gaara." Temari said with a smile, totally friendly and innocent.

Sakura smiled back, not for a moment fooled by Temari's act.

"Suuuree…" Sakura laughed uneasily.

"Gaara!" Temari called out walking around the front desk and into the back rooms, motioning for Sakura to follow. Sakura obeyed her new friend and followed her to the back, where they continued to look for her friend.

Sakura felt the same thing she had felt when the car was coming at her-- uneasy and dangerous. Her chakra spiked involuntarily, pulsing through her blood stream and through every vein, and her eyes and ears focused more, all for reasons unknown to her.

Sakura then felt another energy, coming from behind the wall infront of her. The energy felt strange. 'Threatened, maybe?' She asked herself.

Temari continued to walk around, feeling Sakura's unease-- unbeknownst to Temari, Sakura had good reason to fear.

"Where is he—NOOOO!!" Temari screamed as a wall of sand came flying at Sakura from within the walls of the business.

Sakura let out a shout as the sand forced her back and through a wall and out to the street. It was strong, real strong and she couldn't find the strength to fight it.

She heard Temari screaming from under the sand dome, she heard her scream for someone to stop, "GAARA! STOP! Stop this! She isn't and enemy!" Temari yelled

The sand thinned out only enough for Sakura to see the world around her. She saw Temari's petrified look and Kankuro's terror at her situation. She didn't know what was happening, only that one moment she felt the same power the radiated throughout her coming from anothing being, twice as thick and twice as deadly.

'Two life threatening situations in one day?' She asked herself, laughing morbidly at how ironic it was. 'This doesn't seem fair.'

As the dome closed back and her air began to thin, she saw a flash of red and jade.

And then the sand consumed her.

**Xoxoxox**

**So, what did ya think? I know, two cliffys and two life or death things in one day. I sure hope Sakura has some good life insurance!**

**Keep in tune for the next chapter!**

**Reviews inspire me to write and the more I write the more you read and the more you read the more reviews I wish to achieve, so the cycle begins again and again.**


	8. The Letter

Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Naruto the Series, Naruto the Anime, Naruto the Manga, or Naruto Shipuuden. Pretty much anything Naruto doesn't belong to me. Except my slippers. **

_**AUTHOR NOTE!**_

**Thank you guys for the reviews! They really mean a lot! I'm terribly sorry about all the grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. I never read over the chapters once I finish them, but I've decided to start doing that now. I've also decided I need to make the chapters longer and but I'm going to start doing that gradually.**

**And for all of you who are simply dying for Sakura to meet Sasuke and the gang, I'm sorry to inform you that you'll have to be patient with me. I plan the draw this out for as long as I can before it becomes necessary. I don't want this to be a fic where Sakura is pining over Sasuke from within her mind as soon as she meets him. I want this Fic to be around maybe 30-50 chapters long, as long as I get positive reviews.**

**One last thing—**

**I would like to know from my readers if this story is original or looks like something you've read before. You guys need to give me some feedback on what you would like to see happen. Or if you would just like for me to write it and you read it for the daily surprise, or what? Just let me know!**

**Gracias!**

**Now to the Story.**

**Chapter Seven**

_Recap_

_She heard Temari screaming from under the sand dome, she heard her scream for someone to stop, "GAARA! STOP! Stop this! She isn't and enemy!" Temari yelled_

_The sand thinned out only enough for Sakura to see the world around her. She saw Temari's petrified look and Kankuro's terror at her situation. She didn't know what was happening, only that one moment she felt the same power the radiated throughout her coming from another being, twice as thick and twice as deadly._

'_Two life threatening situations in one day?' She asked herself, laughing morbidly at how ironic it was. 'This doesn't seem fair.'_

_As the dome closed back and her air began to thin, she saw a flash of red and jade._

_And then the sand consumed her._

_End Recap_

Sakura felt the sand continually shift in and out of places. Her back felt the surprisingly warm sand for periods of time and then it suddenly would disperse. It would roll over her legs and arms, pinning her to the cobblestone roadways. It felt like a massage rather than a death trap and she could honestly say she _didn't _actually _mind_ being pinned to the ground by a ton of sand.

'Well I find myself in a rather awkward position.' She began rattling to herself. 'Its dark, I'm trapped in a, uh, sand coffin? And I'm surprisingly pleased…Yep, mental institute for me if I get out of this…'

Sakura became depressed, not knowing if she was going to ever get out. Her breathing was labored and heavy, sucking in any bit of oxygen available trying not to suffocate.

As her vision became blurry and spotted, Sakura had a last fleeting thought that brought a spark to her fading eyes. "Mom…" She whispered quietly to herself. Sighing in defeat, taking in her last breath Sakura closed her eyes and smiled. She would get to see her mom soon.

"AHH!" Sakura nearly shouted, banging her head against the sand in a sudden burst of energy. "Mom!" Sakura shouted and began to fight the sand that tried to defeat her.

"The letter! Mom I won't let you down!" Sakura said to herself and began to brain storm, remembering her tenth birthday.

_Flashback_

_A big eyed, pink haired girl ran around her yard in a fit of joy, jumping up and down and shouting. She was finally ten! The big both-handed birthday was here finally and she couldn't be happier._

"_I'm ten-en! I'm ten-en!" Little Sakura sung out, doing a happy dance._

_As Sakura danced she failed to notice the shadow coming towards her. The mighty shadow came closer to her until it shadowed her too. "Ehmm." The shadow grunted, causing Sakura to gasped and jump back and into the figure._

"_Calm down, Sakura." The voice recognized as Yuuto Haruno said with a hint of a smile in his tone._

_Sakura faced the man and smiled happily. "Yes, daddy!" Sakura noticed the man held a small, aged envelope in his right hand. "What cha got there, daddy?" The young Sakura asked innocently, giggling as her father stroked her cheek with his left and._

_Yuuto smiled at his daughter and looked at the envelope and made his decision. "When you were born, your mother had written you a letter for you tenth birthday. This is the gift from your mother, sweetie." Yuuto smiled and leaned down, kissing Sakura's forehead before smiling at her and left her giggling._

_Sakura smiled and ran off to her secret place to read the gift from her long gone mom. 'Mommy..' She sighed in awe, looking at the letter with a sense of pride._

_Once she was situated in her favorite place she slowly and carefully opened the old letter envelope, eyes big and curious._

_She opened the note and set the envelope on the grass beneath her and looked at the paper. It was a creamy white and very elegant. She unfolded it and looked at the inside. The paper was covered with Japanese Sakura Blossoms. They flowed down the page in a silver wind, and they looked as if they would fly away with a single breath that was impure. The blossoms flowed down until they met a silver and emerald pond. There the reflections of the Sakura Blossoms were seen._

"_Wow." Sakura breathed out, entranced by the sheer beauty of the paper. She couldn't wait to start _reading_ it!_

_And so she did._

"My darling daughter,"

_It began written in elegant script and blood red ink._

"Today is your tenth birthday! Can you believe it?!

My little girl has grown up so fast! 

I can remember when you were born, the first time I held you in my arms. 

You were and are _still_ the most beautiful baby girl I have ever seen. 

Even in heaven, nothing compares to your beauty.

Inside and Out.

I know you've grown up without a mother

and I hope and pray every day,

that you won't hold that against me.

If I was the one making the choices, I would have stayed with you forever.

And a forever more after that.

I have seen your emerald eyes and I've seen the sadness and fear there.

I want you to know that I'm always here.

And that I love you.

Always have, and always will.

I want you to remember some things though while we are apart.

Never back down, you'll be put through some pretty tough things,

And you'll want to give up.

Don't.

You're stronger than that.

Your _strength comes from inside of you_ and 

Everyone around you will see it showing and shining brightly.

You can be anything you want to be, 

If you only have faith.

If only you believe.

There will be people in your life that put you through things

That you don't deserve to go through.

But this will build you, make you stronger and though it

May hurt you physically and mentally,

You have to be the one to decide,

Who is worth the pain, 

And who isn't.

Don't be afraid of showing weakness.

Be afraid of who might see it.

Don't show the weakness to those who

Hurt you again and again.

They'll only use it against you.

Don't bottle your feelings up inside

It'll kill you.

Open your heart and soul to those who have

Built you,

Shaped you, 

Loved you, 

And let them see the weakness.

Most of all,

My darling Blossom,

My beautiful, 

Smart, 

Graceful, 

Passionate,

Loving, 

Sakura.

Never forget who you are.

Don't lose yourself to the world.

Stay strong and use the _power from within you_

It will come when you need it most,

Summon it with all your will.

Don't be afraid to work for what you want.

Use your _hands_ and fight for it.

Don't ever let anyone tell you you're not

Good enough.

You're better than any of those who

Try to do you harm.

Fight back 

And never

Give in.

You have the power to heal, 

And no matter the trials,

You will rise to the challenge.

My time is short here.

I love you.

Keep this letter, you'll understand it more when you're older."

_Sakura noticed two stained spots on the delicate paper and ran a small finger over it._

"I love you more than I love life,

And I love you even in the afterlife.

Your mommy,

Ai-Jin Haruno.

Happy Birthday!"

_Sakura smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes._

"_I love you too, mommy."_

_End Flashback_

"The power from within!" Sakura shouted an all-knowing look on her face. **'Did she know about the Chakra?' **Inner busted in

'I wasn't in a coma when she wrote this, dummy.' Sakura snapped back.

"Focus, Focus!" Sakura yelled and began summoning the force that healed her. She felt a spark but it died.

"Work! Please WORK!" She screamed out.

Suddenly a bright light appeared, blinding Sakura. She concentrated on Chakra and let out a shriek as the power took over anew and consumed her hands in a bright ball of green, emerald light.

Sakura felt the energy return to her and with a triumphant howl, she slammed her hands on the sand coffin. She felt it crack and heard the sizzling sound of the Chakra burning through it. The sand reacted in a fit and slammed Sakura's hand on to the ground with such a force in broke with a loud cracking noise.

"AGHHH!" Sakura screamed in pain as she felt her wrist snap in two. "Dammit!" She cursed

Mustering up all the strength she had left, and with one final blow, Sakura punched right through the sand prison and sent it all flying away from her.

The sudden jolt of power sent a painful shock to her broken wrist and she cried out in pain, scrambling to stand up and get some air.

Temari shouted out in joy and ran to Sakura, standing in a protective stance and hugging her close. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Temari shouted out, turning her head to glare at someone.

That someone returned the glare.

"Gaara!" Temari called out, turning to face the red and jade. She pulled Sakura in front of her and pointed to Sakura, who's hands still glowed green.

"Does she look like the enemy to you?!" Temari yelled lifting up Sakura's un broke hand and pointed to the green color. "Her Chakra is green! Not black, now leave her alone and properly introduce yourself, you big jerk!"

Sakura snapped her head to Temari and then to the red headed boy not ten feet from her with a shocked look.

"You know about, about my Chakra? You know of the drug?!" Sakura asked, her eyes watery from the burning pain in her wrist and the new surprise of knowing someone else had heard of the drug than ran throughout her being.

Temari, Kankuro, and her attacker, Gaara, looked at her with different reactions.

Temari grabbed Sakura's shoulders and spun her around to look into her eyes. "Sakura, we've known since this morning when Kankuro saved you. Didn't you sense ours?" Temari questioned, searching Sakura's eyes for answers.

"_You_ have some too Temari?!" Sakura nearly shouted

"Sakura, we all have some..." Kankuro said, motioning to his sister and Gaara.

Sakura gaped. "No way! Are you serious?!" She eyed them all, even daring to meet Gaara's now inquisitive stare. **'His eyes are pretty.." **_ 'Shut it.' _Sakura growled menacingly to her inner.

"Are there any others? That have Chakra, I mean?" She asked, wincing at the pain in her wrist.

They all looked at her. "Sakura, yes…We know several people…" Temari stated

"Can I meet them?" Sakura asked, wincing at the now throbbing wrist pain.

Temari looked at where the pain was coming from and noticed a faint, almost unnoticeable glowing coming from Sakura wrist that bled.

"We need to get that fixed…" Temari stated, pointing at Sakura's swelling wrist.

Sakura smiled softly, still in shock. "Nah, It'll heal in a couple of days. That's what Chakra is for! Ha.." She laughed lamely, wincing again.

"So you're a healer?" Kankuro asked suddenly, eying the bluish Chakra coming from Sakura's wound.

"A what?"

"You said you wanted to meet some people with Chakra?" Temari asked, watching Sakura nod fast. "I can show you the town, let you meet another of us, heal that wrist and get you home in time to make dinner." Temari said proudly, an idea forming.

"Okay…" Sakura said wearily, the struggle taking its toll.

Temari waved in front of her and started walking. "It's not too long of a walk, and you'll love the sights."

Sakura nodded, yawning.

"Oh, and by the way—That's Gaara." Temari motioned to the red-headed boy following behind them a few steps back.

Sakura tried to smile, but the feeling of being trapped snaked its way onto her expression. 'I wonder, does his Chakra control the sand of something?

She heard Gaara tsk behind her and snort in annoyance.

"So where will we meet the other person like us?" Sakura asked quietly, uneasy.

Temari and Kankuro grimaced. Oh, how much she had to learn.

"The Cathedral…" Temari smiled, remembering good times.

"Who's there?" Sakura asked, curious and nervous.

"Tsunade."

**XOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Jin**

_**Tenderness, gentleness**_

**Ai**

_**Love; indicates a person who loves others**_

Okay! All done! Hope you liked it, it was a little bit longer.

Feed back!

Do ya'll like the direction its going?


End file.
